What's After Tomorrow Night?
by skimmingsurfaces
Summary: For the first time in his life, Pinky was pondering something worth pondering.


A/N: This is the first Pinky and the Brain fic I wrote. More are soon to come, they're on DA at the moment, but I'll be posting them over here too.

When I started this piece it was primarily for practice in getting their dialogue down. I'm very big on dialogue, I could go on and on~ So here's a look at an insecure Pinky, not very in-character for him, I know, but there have been some instances in the show where Pinky questions his usefulness. One that comes to mind is the Halloween episode where he takes Brain's insults to heart for once ("I'm just a speckless, nougat anyway! It seemed like such a bargain!") after making the pumpkins explode. Mmm, pumpkins.

I just love these guys and their relationship. Take it as friends or the start of something more, personally I'm drawn to the latter, but it's up to you!

* * *

><p><span>What's After Tomorrow Night?<span>

For the first time in Pinky's simple life, he was pondering something worth pondering. Well, honestly, he thought everything he pondered was something worth pondering, but in this case it wasn't something that evoked mere curiosity. No, this time it was something that had him silent on the trip back to the lab from another failed attempt to take over the world using an online tutoring program for kids that would hypnotize them into bowing down before their new ruler.

They had come quite close to succeeding this time, and in the end it wasn't Pinky's fault nor Brain's that their scheme met an unfortunate end in the form of a computer virus that targeted tutoring programs. What were the odds? In any case, the pair found themselves back in the lab and quietly went about getting some sleep to prepare for tomorrow night. But that was just it, Pinky squirmed around in his bed of wood chips as the thought returned to him, what about when there wasn't a tomorrow night?

Night after night, the Brain would concoct devious plots to take over the world and Pinky would follow infallibly. He loved it. Even when they weren't successful, even when everything exploded in their faces, he adored the attention and the time he got to spend with his cagemate and friend. But what about when they took over the world? If leading the world was anything like being president (which the lanky mouse could dimly remember), a ton of people would want to see the Brain, would need him to solve their problems (because he really was very good at that, narf! He knew everything!). Would Pinky get to see him every night though? Would they still share a cage? What would they do?

Not often prone to dwelling on the future, or anything really, Pinky curled himself up into a small ball in the corner of the cage in hopes to keep his sadness from leaking out and alerting Brain. He had a headache from when the big master computer exploded on him and wanted to be left alone.

What if he wanted to be left alone when they ruled the world? What if he didn't want Pinky around? He put up with him because they lived together, but what about when he had a choice? Pinky sniffled, then tried to make it sound more like he had allergies rather than an attempt to keep from crying, Brain thought it was annoying when he cried. But he honestly didn't know what he'd do without the other mouse. He wanted him to be happy and fulfill his dreams of taking over the world, but at the cost of being separated?

Pinky sniffed again, then froze as he heard rustling from behind him. He bit his lip and curled his tail tightly around himself. It stung a little, his tail had been caught under a flaming piece of the computer, but he ignored it for the time being. Hopefully Brain would think he was asleep.

"Pinky?"

"Yes, Brain?" He automatically answered. Perhaps he should ask Brain to bop him on the head, talking certainly didn't prove you were asleep. He could remedy that though. "I'm sleeping, Brain, please leave a message at the tone. Naaaaarff."

"Pinky, you're not asleep."

"Yes I am."

"You wouldn't be able to speak if you were unconscious."

"Snore. Snore. Narf. Snore."

"You don't say the word 'snore' when you snore, Pinky. It's a condition called sleep apnea where the afflicted cannot breath consistently through the night-" Brain paused in his explanation, which Pinky wasn't really following anyway. "Wait, no, don't distract me from the task at hand!"

"What's that, Brain?" He inquired, still facing away from the center of the cage in his little ball.

"Well, it's just…You've been awfully quiet tonight, Pinky."

His ears drooped. "Oh, I'm sorry Brain, I'll try to be better. I thought I was being goodfully quiet."

Brain slapped his forehead. "No, you've been too quiet, Pinky. Too quiet."

"Poit. I thought you wanted me to be quiet. You said you had a headache." Pinky raised his ears again, his thoughts a confused jumble.

"Yes, but that has never stopped you before." Brain mused. "Is there, and I shudder at the thought of asking this, something on your mind?"

Pinky looked upwards for a moment. "No, I don't see anything."

Brain growled from behind him, Pinky could only imagine the look of frustration on his friend's face. He felt a paw on his shoulder and he stiffened as Brain yanked him around. He yelped and found himself looking up at the smaller mouse from his splayed position on the floor.

"What are you pondering, Pinky?" Brain asked tersely.

Pinky's lip quivered and he felt his eyes water. He blinked rapidly, he didn't want to cry! His tail curled around again, he gripped it with front paws and wrung it nervously between them. "Th-that pinecones aren't v-very good for making ice c-c-cream cones unless it's Christmas?"

Brain stared down at him, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"A big headed one?" Pinky offered.

Ignoring the mouse's suggestion, Brain tugged Pinky's tail out from between his hands. He appeared slightly guilty at the cry of pain that escaped his friend, but he had more important matters to attend to. "You should've told me you burned your tail. Don't you know it could be prone to infection if you don't properly sanitize it?"

He dragged Pinky out of the cage, then went in search of the first aid kit Pinky so often used on Brain's injuries. Sniffling and shuffling his feet like a small child, Pinky nodded obediently and waited for Brain to return and take care of it. He brought back with him a roll of bandages and some antiseptic.

"I could hear you whimpering the whole time. You should've just said something if it was causing you such pain." Brain chastised firmly, juxtaposed by gently holding his friend's tail and massaging the cream on the afflicted area.

"Well, it really wasn't hurting all that bad, Brain." He attempted to explain, trying to keep from wincing at the burn of the ointment, he was enjoying the attention far too much to give Brain cause to stop.

"You don't need to play tough, I heard you. You sounded completely distraught all night, ever since the plan failed. You didn't even ask what we're going to do tomorrow night."

"Well, because it's the same thing we do every night, Brain. Troz." Pinky placed his chin in his paws. "For now."

Wrapping the bandage around Pinky's tail, Brain did not miss the despondency in Pinky's tone. "What do you mean 'for now'? Of course it's only 'for now' Pinky. Soon we will take over the world and no longer will we have to worry about concocting brilliant schemes to serve this goal."

"But, Brain!" Pinky couldn't hold it in any longer, and honestly was surprised he'd lasted this long. "What will we do all the tomorrow nights after?"

"What?"

Pinky's sniffling began anew, tears dripping down onto furry, white cheeks. "W-will I-I-I still get to s-s-see you? You'll be so busy-y-y! You won't have any t-time for meeee! And-and-and what if we don't share a cage anymore!" His whines escalated into wails. "How wi-will I kno-ooow what you're p-p-pondering!"

"Pinky, that is ridiculous. Stop your sniveling this instance. It's most unbecoming." Brain chastised, discomfort lacing his tone.

"B-bu-bu-but Braaaaiin-!" Pinky sobbed, pulling his tail out of Brain's grasp and clutching it close to his chest.

The large headed mouse sighed, awkwardly shuffling around to face the crying rodent. "Your worries are unfounded."

Pinky sniffed. "I don't remember losing them to begin with."

"No, no, I mean…" Brain sighed, rolling his eyes skyward and folding his arms behind his back. "You don't have anything to worry about, Pinky. We will take over the world together and we will rule the world together." Grabbing hold of the taller mouse's nose, Brain yanked him down to eye level. "I won't be too busy for you. We can still share a cage, I suppose, or a suite in the White House or wherever we make our headquarters." Relaxing his grip so it was barely cupping Pinky's face, Brain finished with: "And believe me, you'll know what I'm pondering. It'd be unacceptable if you didn't. Now, does that make you… erm, feel any better?"

Pinky blinked his wide blue eyes slowly, the last of the tears melting away into his fur. "Poit." He nodded, careful not to dislodge Brain's paw from his chin.

Brain stiffened, glancing away and removing his hand on his own. "Good. Honestly though, Pinky, I find your lack of faith in me disconcerting."

While he didn't know the meaning of the word, Pinky could see that his friend's feelings had been hurt, no matter how hard the smaller mouse tried to mask it. His tail twitched back and forth when he was upset and his nose wrinkled a little more than usual. Sitting up straighter, Pinky reached over and pulled Brain into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Brain!" Pinky exclaimed, ignoring the protests from his victim. "Please don't be sad and discombobulated!"

"Pinky!" Brain growled, trying to wrench his head free from the iron grip. "Stop it, I'm not sad! Would you just let me go!"

Pinky nodded and released him. Brain rubbed his neck gingerly, but didn't move as far away as Pinky thought he would have. Instead, he remained close, close enough that Pinky could feel his breath ripple across his fur.

"I'm not… it's not about what you said, exactly." Brain seemed to be struggling for words, intriguing Pinky since his friend was normally so coherent. "I know I don't always say or show my feelings. It's not something I deem rational or necessary. I just… I assumed you knew…" Brain rubbed his forehead and sighed. "You're… important to me, Pinky, and I'm upset with myself for not realizing that you thought otherwise."

Brain looked at him, a mixture of embarrassment, distaste, and guilt spilling across his features. Pinky's breath caught in his throat, it wasn't often that Brain looked this vulnerable. Pinky leaned forward, bopping his nose against Brain's. Pink eyes narrowed dangerously and blue eyes lit up in glee.

"You're important to me too, Brain. Right up there with cheese and rhubarb pie." He crooned.

Brain brought his hand up, but instead of smacking him upside the head, he ruffled his fur and flicked one of his ears. "Such an honor. Now come, Pinky, we must get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow night."

"Why, Brain?" Pinky asked, taking hold of Brain's paw as he helped him to his feet. "What are we gonna do tomorrow night?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky…" Brain replied, settling down on his bed with Pinky right at his side. "Try to take the world."

"Narf!" Pinky chirped, snuggling up to his friend. "I'm so glad!"

Brain didn't say it, but he didn't have to. Pinky could feel it in the way his chest moved up and down as he quieted for sleep, he was glad too.


End file.
